Jessie, Emma and Luke's adventure
by writerknownformerlyasmousecop
Summary: Luke is caught having fun in his room by Emma. Then Jessie joins in and reveals her big secret. This story is rated M for a reason, people. Always taking suggestions for chapters if you have them. This is a continuing story where each chapter is a different scene. It only ends when I run out of ideas and suggestions.
1. The Fantasy

Luke sat there, gazing at the screen. His 6-inch dick pulled out of his pajama pants. This had become a habit for him. He had watched porn over 400 times. Tonight, Luke sat in his room alone, watching two girls have sex. He was nearing his time. He put a pillow over his mouth and let out a long low groan. He shot seven streams of the sticky-hot goo into the napkin he held over his unit. Luke was in heaven, but his life was about to change. Emma had been watching in silence from the crack in his door. As Luke came, Emma pulled up her nightshirt and started rubbing herself. She pinched and squeezed as Luke recovered from his powerful orgasm. She squealed, and Luke stopped instantly. Emma put her juicy hand over her mouth. Luke slowly put his pants back on and crept towards the door. Emma was paying no attention to Luke as she licked the juices off her fingers. Luke opened the door slowly to see Emma with one hand in her mouth and the other in her pussy.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Luke whispered in a sharp tone.

"I'd ask you the same question!" Emma said.

"Wait, were you watching me jerk off?"

"No, I would never! Well, maybe I was OK!" Emma was obviously confused as she couldn't find a way out.

"Did…Did you like it" Luke asked.

"Umm…. Yeah I guess"

Luke stared at her gorgeous body. Captivated by her beauty.

"Do you, umm… wanna…"

"YES!" Luke blurted out maybe too loud.

Luke led Emma to his bed. They started making out, Luke's hand exploring Emma's body. Their tongues clashed against each other. Emma took of Luke's shirt, revealing his six-pack. She kissed his nipples and rubbed his abs. Luke began to take his pants off. Emma stared as Luke revealed his rock-hard 6-incher. She grabbed it and shook it around. Luke forced her head towards it. She opened her mouth and shoved it in. Back and forth she rocked. She did this for a couple of minutes. Luke got her up and stripped her down, leaving the heiress in her bra and panties. Her small breasts tantalized Luke. He grabbed them and fondled them in his hands. He hugged Emma and rubbed his dick against her midsection. Emma's bra came unclasped and she kissed Luke again. Luke sucked and liked at Emma's nipples. He had dreamed of this for years. He layed Emma down on the bed and straddled her. He began to shove right into her pussy. Emma let out another squeal, louder than the first. Luke pumped into her harder. Suddenly, the door to Luke's room opened. Jessie stood there in disbelief.

"LUKE, EMMA! What is going on in here?!" She asked in a shrill whispering voice.

"Umm… Nothing." Luke said as casually as possible, covering up his dick. Emma rushed to throw her nightshirt back on.

"Emma, don't bother, because I'm going to join you."

Luke nearly fainted. He was about to have sex with his amazingly hot sister and his nanny. Luke stripped Jessie. Her huge tits exploded out of her Texas sweatshirt. Luke grabbed them with his mouth while his hands groped Jessie's ass through her yoga pants. Jessie pushed Luke off with amazing ease.

"Luke, let me see your dick" Jessie said quietly.

Luke pulled his dick out of his boxers, as hard as it could be.

"Hmm… let's do something about that." Jessie said. Luke's dick suddenly began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Woah, Jessie, what's happening to me?!" Luke cried. His dick grew and grew till it reached about 11 inches.

"Jessie! How did you do that?" Emma whispered sharply.

"Well, I have the power to change people's bodies, how do you think I got to look so good? Why do you think your mom hired me?"

"So, you can change anything about anyone?" Emma asked.

"Yep, anything"

"Can you make my tits bigger?" Emma asked. Jessie pointed an eyebrow at Emma. She felt her chest lurch forward. Her breasts swelled and swelled. She went from in between an a and b-cup to a d-cup in 10 seconds.

"Oh, my god, yea!" Emma groped herself. Luke's mouth watered. He ran over to Emma and started groping her huge tits. Jessie came up behind him and sandwiched Luke between their tits. He grabbed their asses and drew them in close. Jessie and Emma made out above him.

"Jessie, I wanna look like you!" Luke blurted out. Luke's body began to stretch out. His face morphed. His butt reached out and gained curves. His stomach smoothened and his hips widened. His chest swelled up and his breasts expanded. Suddenly, there were two Jessies in the room. Luke was having so much fun playing with his tits, he didn't even notice his dick shrinking back into his body. He ran up to other Jessie and grabbed onto her. Jessie stepped back.

"You know Luke, I've always thought you were a cute kid, I wonder what it'd be like to be you." Jessie started to shrink. Her hips narrowed and her hair came back. Her butt became smaller and her abs grew. An eleven inch dick emerged from her groin. She was Luke, with one major difference.

"Jessie, you still have tits!" Emma said.

"I know, I couldn't live without them" Jessie admitted.

"Well you know what, I want a nice big dick" Emma said. She lurched back onto the bed. She groaned in pleasure as a footlong dick broke from her groin. She ran up to Luke and started shoving it in between his big tits. Luke getting used to Jessie's body walked over to Jessie and started sucking her dick. He had always wanted to but didn't want to come off gay. He throated his own dick on his own body. Emma was still tittie-fucking Jessie. They got up to reposition. Emma put her dick into Luke. Jessie inserted Luke's dick into Emma. They started chain fucking. Luke was in front taking Emma's 12-incher in his tight pussy. Emma was in the middle taking Luke's 11 inch dick and Jessie sat on the end shoving into Emma while grabbing her sexy ass. Suddenly the alarm clock rang. It was 7 AM.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"Yep."


	2. Luke and Emma

It was breakfast time in the Ross home. Jessie and Bertram were fixing up some breakfast.

"Hey, Jessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked. Emma and Jessie followed Luke into the walk-in closet.

"What's up guys?" Jessie asked.

"Is there any way that we can get your powers Jessie?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes, but you have to do something first."

"OK whatever it is, we'll do it!" Luke blurted out.

"You have to promise that you never tell anyone else about this, OK?" Jessie said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, we promise" Emma said very casually.

"No, you have to swear on your souls" Jessie said.

"Whatever it takes" Luke said.

After the pledge, Jessie went to work and Luke and Emma went up to their rooms.

"OK, so what are we going to do now?" Luke asked.

"I think you mean how are we going to do it now?" Emma said. Luke and Emma stripped off their clothes until they were completely nude. Luke tested his powers by making his dick bigger. It stretched and stretched until it reached about 10 inches. Emma bent over and started sucking. Luke moaned and groaned as Emma sucked the juice out of him.

"Luke, make it bigger!" Emma screamed.

Luke's dick stretched again. He screamed out of pleasure as his dick reached an amazing 20 inches. Emma stared in bewilderment. Luke gripped it with both hands and stroked it fast.

"Hey! No fair!" Emma yelled.

Luke pulled Emma in and let her start sucking. Emma could only fit about 4 inches in her mouth. She pulled out.

"I think I gotta fix that" Emma said. Her neck morphed and it got longer. She got rid of her gag reflexes and uvula. She went back to Luke's huge dick. She fit all 20 inches in her throat. Back and forth she rocked on Luke's awesome dick. Luke moaned louder and louder as Emma sucked. He pushed forward and streams of his sticky cum hit the back of Emma's throat. She pulled out and swallowed his load.

"OK, Luke, now I have something for you" Emma rose to her feet. Luke started to morph. His dick returned to its original 6 inches, his waist expanded. His chest swelled and medium breasts grew. His butt grew and his hair lengthened. He stood there in a brunette girl's body. But he had a dick.

"OK, Leanne, let's go get you changed." Emma led Luke to her room. She dressed him up in a bra, panties, a tank top and jean booty shorts. She led him over to a pole by her bed.

"Dance for me Leanne" Emma sat on her bed.

Luke rode the pole like a stripper. Emma masturbated while Luke grinded his ass. Luke straddled Emma and took off his shirt, leaving him in a red bra. Emma grabbed his tits and put them in her face. She grabbed Luke's ass as he grinded in her lap. Luke turned around and took off his ass shorts. Emma grabbed his plump ass and licked it. Luke turned around. His hard dick was pressing against the outside of his pink silk panties.

"Let's get you out of those" Emma said.

She took the panties off and put Luke's dick in between her tits. She took Luke's boobs in her mouth and sucked the nipples. Luke fucked her tits for the next two hours. Then he licked out her pussy. Luke couldn't wait any longer, he wanted inside Emma now. He bent her over and shoved it right in. They fucked for two more hours, their tits sloshing back and forth. Luke came 10 times, but thanks to his new powers, he always stayed hard. Luke heard a noise downstairs.

"Ravi and Zuri are home!" Luke started to change back.

"I'll see you tomorrow lover" Emma said. She walked over and gave Luke a long kiss.


	3. Luke's Special Request

The next morning, Emma and Luke waited for Ravi, Zuri, Bertram and Jessie to leave. Emma guided Luke to her room.

"Luke, what do you want to do today?" Emma asked.

"You know Emma, I've always wanted to try something…" Luke gazed at Emma. She started to change. She shrunk down. Her breasts reduced back into her chest. Her hair turned to a lighter shade of brown and it shortened to the "beiber cut". A dick exploded from her groin, halting at 9 inches. She was Fletcher Quimby from ANT Farm.

"Woah, Luke, I didn't know you were gay!" Emma said.

"I'm not. I'm bisexual" Luke kissed Emma (Fletcher) and groped her (his) ass. Luke's lips crashed against Emma's his tongue begging for entrance. Emma and Luke licked each other's tongues for a long time. Luke and Emma rubbed their boners against each other. Luke lifted Emma's shirt revealing a smooth skinny body.

"Oh, I've had a crush on Fletcher all my life, and now I'm having sex with him" Luke said with groans and pants mixed in. Luke licked at Emma's nipples, still groping her ass. Emma pulled off Luke's shirt and started absolutely making out with his abs. They both reached down to touch their dicks. Luke's dick started to grow in size, reaching 11 inches.

"Do you want me to make mine bigger?" Emma asked.

"No, I want this to be real" Luke said.

Luke took off Emma's pants. Emma put her ass on Luke's lap. Luke started jerking her off while she grinded on his dick. 10 minutes later, Emma was ready to blow.

"UHHH, UHHHHH, OHHHHHH!" Emma blew her load all over the room.

"Cool, my first ejaculation!" Emma said.

"First of many baby" Luke said.

Luke put his dick in Emma's ass. He pumped harder and harder. Luke was fucking the absolute shit out of his boy crush. Luke came three times before it was done. Cum was oozing out of Emma's butt. Now it was Emma's turn to return the favor. She put her 9-incher into Luke's tight butthole. Luke made it wider so it would hurt less. For the next hour, Luke was in heaven. He was being destroyed by the cutest boy on the planet, who was also his sister. Then came the blowjobs, they exchanged sucking for over an hour. Then Luke and Emma broke into a kiss that lasted an eternity. The two cute boys sat naked, lips pressed against each other's for almost two hours. They fell asleep locked in a kiss.

Luke woke up to the sight of a huge dick right in his face. Jessie was home.

"Looks like you two had fun today"

"Yea, lots" Luke said, yawning.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll have to join you." Jessie said.

"Why wait" Emma said waking from her sleep.

"Because it's 6:00 and time for dinner" Jessie said.


	4. Emma's Perfect Sex

OK- Note to start- From now on, Emma and Luke will take on the names of the celebrities they are embodying. So for example, if I redid the last one, Emma would've been referred to as Fletcher. OK, that is all… Enjoy the stories! ;)

* * *

"Ahh, it's time again" Emma Ross left her room and headed towards Luke's. Luke was sitting on the bed, completely naked, legs crossed covering his dick.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Luke said seductively, rubbing a hand over his abs.

"Have you ever seen Pitch Perfect?" Emma asked.

"Of course! I masturbate to it all the time!" Luke said excitedly.

"OK, dibs on Chloe!" Emma said. She began to change. She got taller and her hair changed to a dimmer orange. Her breasts grew and her ass rounded to a perfect shape, her body got sleeker and her face morphed. She was Chloe Beale from Pitch Perfect.

"Nice! My turn!" Luke said. He grew taller and large boobs exploded from his chest. His ass got bigger and his hips widened. His hair extended and darkened. He was Beca Mitchell.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe said. Beca started to sing Titanium.

"You can sing!" Chloe screamed. She ran up to Beca and forced her down on the bed making out. They kissed passionately, tongues gripping each other's lips. Chloe's hands exploring Beca's awesome tits and beautiful ass. She gripped her nipples and groped her butt while Beca held Chloe's ass with both hands. Chloe pushed off Beca and put her mouth right on her nipple, sucking it out. She groped the right tit with her hand while she licked, sucked, poked and nibbled at the left one. Emma was in ecstasy, she was her female idol, having sex with the girl she adored. It was Beca's turn now, she turned Chloe over and licked up her nipples, she squeezed them together and licked them at the same time. She did the same with Chloe's butt cheeks. Beca shoved her tongue into Chloe's worn-in pussy. She slid it in and out and in and out. Her fingers messaged her clit.

"OHHH! YES! YES! LUKE! YES! FUCK ME!" Chloe screamed. She came all over Beca's beautiful face. Chloe flipped her over and returned the favor, she put four fingers into Beca's vagina and fucked the shit out of her. Beca forced her head in and Chloe started to lick. She ate out the brunette while reaching up to her luscious titties.

"DON'T STOP EMMA! DON'T STOP!" Beca was crying out as Luke reached her first orgasm as a girl. Her juices burst from her flaps as Chloe sucked all of it up in her perfect mouth. She went up to kiss Beca as they exchanged their juices between their lips. Suddenly, Emma began to change again. She got a lot taller and her boobs got even bigger. Her hair turned to a brown color and her face changed. She was Stacie Conrad.

"SCORE!" Beca said as she jumped on Stacie and licked her amazing tits. She licked and licked and licked, she was hypnotized by the freshman's boobies. Beca sloshed around her tits on top of Stacie's. Beca hung them right in her face, before returning to grind her boobs on the tall slut. Beca turned her over and smacked her ass. Beca was addicted to the body of the beautifully sexy brunette. She could not get over Stacie's awesome tits. She spent well over an hour giving each tit the attention it deserves. Beca crashed over Stacie and layed there, taking in the warmth of the other girl, while licking her nipples every few minutes. It was as if Stacie's body had Beca in a trance, she could not take her eyes off of it. Emma had to turn into Creepy Connie just to get Luke off of her so the other kids wouldn't catch them. Luke and Emma returned to their original sexy forms and headed off to the family room to watch TV with Ravi and Zuri.


	5. The Fox and The Beaver

OK, so this idea is really taking off for me, I've got lots of different pairings in mind, each chapter is going to be a new one-shot of different pairings based on Luke, Emma and Jessie. Some are straight, some are gay, most of them are mixed, review with suggestions and I will facilitate. ;) Enjoy…

* * *

Emma was off shopping with her friends today, so Luke and Jessie were set to go have some fun. Luke came to Jessie's room ready for more action.

"OK, Luke, so I'm thinking we do a celebrity fuck today, what do you think?" Jessie asked.

"OK, I know who I'm picking!" Luke said. He grew a few inches and his hair grew out. He became Justin Bieber in less than 3 seconds.

"Holy shit! His dick is huge!" Luke said looking down into his pants. He started to masturbate with it. Meanwhile, Jessie started to change. Her boobs grew a little bit and her ass reshaped, her hair turned jet black and her face became sharper. She was Megan Fox.

"Nice!" Justin said still jerking his foot long dick. Megan walked over to him and stood over him. She tore off her clothes and got on his dick. Justin let her ride him while he groped her tits. Megan rode on Justin's awesome dick for the next few minutes until he was ready to blow.

"OH! MEGAN! OHHHHH!" Justin reared back his cute little head and lurched into Megan releasing all of his cum into her tight pussy. They both recovered quickly and Megan sucked his dick. She put her sensual lips on the head of Biebs' dick and kissed the tip. She then shoved all 12 inches right into her mouth and pumped in and out hard. Justin grabbed and fondled her tits. He ran his hands up her sexy body before releasing another stream of cum into the back of the sexy woman's throat. Justin took her, stood her up and kissed every single inch of her sexy body.

"Jessie, can you look like this every day?!" Justin said as he made out with her ass. Megan licked her lips seductively as Justin stood up in front of her. Megan licked at the nipples of the young boy. She went down to the abs and rubbed her tits up and down on them. Justin set Megan down on the bed on all fours. He grabbed her ass with both hands and then shoved his dick into her pussy. He layed all over her while shoving his dick further and further into the Hollywood vagina. Justin fucked Megan as hard as he possibly could. He was hitting into her ass with as much force as he possibly could, pushing the walls of her pussy back into her stomach. Then she took Justin and layed him down on the bed. She turned over on him and put her tits in his face. Justin licked at her d-cup boobs while she shifted back and forth on his foot long rock hard cock. Justin and Megan were both ready.

"LUUUKE! DON'T STOP BABY!" Justin put everything he had into one last shove and Megan released her orgasm all over Justin's dick, making him do the same thing. But Jessie had to go pick up Zuri from school, so their time had run out. Jessie changed back and left to go get Zuri, but Luke stayed as Justin and went to his room to have more fun with the amazing cock of the teenage pop star.


	6. Luke alone

Well, no one's given me any suggestions yet, so I'll just keep going with my own. This chapter is dedicated to the 3000 views this story already got. Honestly I didn't think it'd get that much so thank you. Anyways, here's chapter six. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Luke was all alone in his room. It was Monday, and he was supposed to be at school, but when you have powers like he does, you don't need to. So, Luke decided to have a fun day all by himself. He wanted to see what his new powers could do. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"If I turn into a superhero, maybe I get his powers"

Luke changed into the hero, Freeze Frame. Luke snapped his fingers.

"Hmm, nothing happened." Luke said.

He walked to the elevator and hit the button. He waited for 4 minutes and decided to take the stairs. After walking down all 72 flights, he reached the lobby. Tony sat motionless in his chair.

"Woah, I think it worked. I think I froze time!" Luke said.

Luke curiously walked over to the desk. He came behind it and took Tony's pants off.

"Yep, Jessie's been here all right" Luke said while glaring at the biggest dick he's ever seen. Near 30 inches, was it. Luke threw Tony's pants on the chandelier and then left the building. He snapped his fingers again.

"What the hell!" Tony screamed.

"I guess I am going to school today" Luke said.

When Luke arrived at school, he was called to the Dean's office. He walked in to see his Dean, Ms. Foster, sitting in her chair.

"Luke, why were you so late?" She asked.

"I don't know" Luke responded. He liked Ms. Foster. She was only 30 and had a really cute face.

"I don't know isn't good enough, I'm going to have to write you a…" Suddenly, Ms. Foster's boobs began to get bigger and bigger. They eventually ripped through her extremely tight shirt and she was left in her blue bra in front of Luke. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Luke raised an eyebrow and suddenly they were both naked. Ms. Foster tried to leave, but Luke kept her in her chair. He restrained her and then he made his dick an astounding 18 inches. Ms. Foster gazed at it. Suddenly, she wanted it, and started sucking it. The hot blonde woman rocked back and forth over Luke's dick. She blew and blew and sucked until Luke blew his huge load all over her throat. Luke grabbed her gigantic tits and put the nipples together. He licked his little tongue at the titties. Luke spanked them with his dick. He rolled Ms. Foster over onto all fours. He put his dick in her tight pussy and fucked. Luke shoved and shoved until all 18 inches were deep into her pussy. Ms. Foster's wet juices clenched against Luke's dick as he released all over the back wall of her vagina. Luke knew that Ms. Foster would try to tell someone, so he took away her ability to communicate. Luke proceeded to the café to continue his hunger for sex.

When he got there, he saw his crush Mackenzie White in a black skirt and a grey button top. He snapped his fingers and the room went silent. Everyone was frozen. He walked up to Mackenzie and grabbed her ass with both hands. He groped and groped and groped. Then, he made out with her unconscious lips before ripping her shirt off. He decided some changes needed to be made. Mackenzie was a cute little blonde girl with a nice ass, but she had a pretty flat chest. Luke raised an eyebrow and her breasts exploded into her bra, pushing against it until it snapped off. Luke put his mouth over each nipple as he pressed his dick into her panties. He went to her back again and fucked her from behind. All of a sudden, Mackenzie started to move. Very, very slowly her body began to turn. Luke realized his time freeze was wearing off. He left the room as soon as possible and put his pants back on. He dashed out of the school leaving Mackenzie in the middle of the cafeteria naked.


	7. Luke's next fantasy

OK, this chapter comes straight outta the reviews. Thank you. Keep the reviews going and your idea could be in the next chapter.

* * *

Emma woke suddenly. She bumped into Luke on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, sissy. Good morning." Luke said sleepily.

"Morning Lukey." Emma said.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I need to do something else first" Luke said.

"What are you thinking baby?" Emma asked.

Luke had a glow in his eyes. Emma started to change. She grew a few inches. Her tits shrunk back into her body and her hips tightened. Her hair shortened and her stomach grew into abs. A dick grew out and poked at her pajamas. She became Austin Moon from Austin & Ally. Luke walked over and just touched him, lightly at first. He teased a kiss before shoving his tongue into the blonde boy's mouth. Luke rubbed his hands all over Austin's abs as their tongues battled between their lips. Luke bent down and pulled Austin's 8 inch dick out of Emma's pajamas. He shoved it right into his mouth and started sucking. Austin moaned and groaned as Luke went back and forth. Austin reared back and unleashed his full load into Luke's mouth. Austin bent over by Luke and pulled out Luke's 6 incher. Austin started teasing his penis. He put the head in his mouth. Luke forced his head all the way into the dick. Luke shoved as hard as he could into the back of the teenage dream's mouth. He released streams of jizz onto his throat. Austin turned Luke around and put his dick at his entrance. Luke's entrance widened and Austin shoved in. Both boys screamed and groaned as they pumped in rhythm. Luke wanted to feel his warmth. He reared back further on Austin's dick. Austin screamed and let out his cum again. He pulled out. He returned his attention to kissing the younger boy. They made out and played with each other's nipples. Luke laid down on his back and Austin layed on top of him, dicks rubbing against each other while Luke grabbed his round ass.

"Hey, you still hungry?" Austin asked.

"Yep, let's eat." Luke said.

* * *

I know this one's short, but suggestions are always welcome for more chapters.


	8. Emma and Jessie

Thank you for this chapter request. Keep making suggestions. And just because yours doesn't come out immediately, it doesn't mean it's not coming. I will do at least 2/3s of 'em. More suggestions! Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Hey, Jessie, do you have anything to do today?" Emma asked.

"Wanna have sex?" Jessie asked.

"More than anything. I have some ideas" Emma led Jessie into her room. She laid her down on the bed. Emma began to morph. Her hair turned brown and her body toned. She became Mikayla from Pair of Kings.

"Oh, nice! What do you have in mind for me?" Jessie asked as she began to change. Her hair turned blonde and her body got somewhat smaller. She became Teddy from Good Luck Charlie.

"Let's get it on!" Teddy undressed herself and walked over to Mikayla. Mikayla grabbed her large tits and put her face in between them. She licked around the nipples until Teddy was begging for her to suck on them. She did just that. Mikayla bent down and kissed her stomach. She led her tongue down south to her already soaking pussy. She out her tongue in and pushed it in and out rapidly. Teddy screamed out in pleasure.

"OHH! FUCK ME EMMA!" Teddy screamed as Mikayla added two fingers to the mix. Teddy let loose a ton of her womanly juices all over Mikayla's beautiful face. Now Teddy walked over to Mikayla.

"You want it you dirty slut?" Teddy asked lightly flicking Mikayla's pussy. She threw off her bra and stripped out of her white booty shorts. Teddy put her tit in Mikayla's mouth. She shoved it as far as she could down her throat. She turned her around and started licking at her firm ass. She kissed every inch of each plump cheek. Teddy inserted her whole had into Mikayla's wide pussy. She shoved it in further and further and further.

"OHHHHH! JESSIE DON'T STOP PLEASE!" Mikalya screamed with fiery passion as Teddy shoved her hand in and out at light speed. Mikayla squirted her juices covering the hand. Teddy put her hand in her mouth and licked each finger clean. Teddy straddled Mikayla and put their clits together. Slowly at first, she rocked back and forth. Then, she went faster, both girls screaming with pleasure while Teddy's luscious tits drooped in the brunette islander's face. Mikayla craned her neck so she could pant at the blonde's boobs. She screamed into the tit as both girls consecutively let out a passionate orgasm. Mikayla layed on top of Teddy, one hand groping her firm breast.

"We can do this forever, Jessie" Mikalya said.

"Oh, yes we can Emma."

* * *

More suggestions!


End file.
